Winx Club: Quest for the Codex
Winx Club: Quest for the Codex is a video game developed by Powerhead Games and published by Konami for the Nintendo DS and the Game Boy Advance. It was released on November 13, 2006, in North America, and on December 8, 2006, in Australia and Europe. Story Nintendo GBA "After surviving their first year at Alfea School for Fairies and defeating the wicked witches - Icy, Darcy, Stormy, and the Army of Decay - the girls of the Winx Club are called into action against a new foe, the powerful Lord Darkar. Each member of the Winx Club must use her unique powers in order to protect the four pieces of the Codex, a powerful emblem that would grant Lord Darkar unimaginable powers. Now, Icy, Darcy and Stormy have left Cloud Tower School for Witches to join wicked Lord Darkar in his evil quest. And with super powers given to them by Lord Darkar, the witches are more powerful than ever! Eager to collect the four Codex pieces, Lord Darkar and the witches will stop at nothing in their plot to take over the universe!" Nintendo DS "Magical fairies Musa, Layla, Tecna, Flora, Bloom and Stella are back with new adventures, an updated wardrobe, and familiar friends and foes. Quest for the Codex is the latest installment from the popular Konami video game franchise based on the hit animated children's television series The Winx Club, broadcast by 4Kids Entertainment. In the Nintendo DS version of the game, players experience the Quest for the Codex story through a series of side-scrolling flying segments, using their magical powers to blast enemies and to clear obstacles. Players can also use the touch screen to switch between characters at any time in the game, strategically using their unique abilities to solve puzzles and defeat opponents. Adding an additional element of fun, players can enjoy character-specific mini-games in between the action, and design new clothing patterns to share with friends through a local wireless connection." Gameplay Nintendo GBA Based on the second season, the game consists of characters talking and playing the Winx's mini games, exploring more or less all the most important scenes. Nintendo DS The game consists of a mix between traditional scrolling shooter elements and six minigames. In the middle of the action of the shooter portion of the game, one of the girls will announce that they're out of Winx, and the game will move to any of many different type of smaller games. Two such games include a Dance Dance Revolution style minigame, and another game pits the player to stop bugs from an invading a garden. The interruptions of the minigames are one of the most criticized parts of the game by reviewers. Arcade Nintendo GBA Dragon Flight In Bloom's minigame, she has to fly to the end of each level without running out of health or she will be out of Winx. While flying, she must kill as much enemies as possible by pressing or holding B (Dragon Shield), pressing A (Fire Dragon Beam / Dragon Beam) or holding and releasing A (Fire Dragon Power Beam / Dragon Power Beam). Only the Fire Dragon Power Beam / Dragon Power Beam, does not decrease the Winx (magic) bar. The levels available in the Arcade are: Shadowhaunt, Alfea, Pixie Village, Dreamscape, Red Fountain, Cloud Tower and Darkar, while the difficulty modes are Easy, Medium and Hard. Power Ups *Sun Burst: Winx bar does not decrease *Dew Drop: Speeds up Bloom *Music Note: Makes Bloom temporarily invulnerable *Lightning Bolt: Befriends enemies *Flower: Attracts power ups *Heart: Increases health *Winx Up (Potion): Refills Bloom's Winx bar Enchanted Garden In Flora's minigame, she has to match her flowers by color before time runs out or she will be out of Winx. Pressing A makes flowers swap and make matches. In the Arcade mode, there are twenty stages and three difficulty modes: Easy, Medium and Hard. Power Ups *Sun Burst: Makes new flowers grow *Dew Drop: New flowers stay in the same color *Flame: Clears all flowers in that row and column *Lightning Bolt: Lets you swap any two flowers *Music Note: Temporarily freezes the timer Liquid Laser In Layla's minigame, she has to reveal the hidden image without running out of health or she will be out of Winx. Boxes can be drawn by pressing and holding A to make the purple liquid laser arrow move inside the rectangle to where the image is. The health cannot be restored. Sixteen stages and Easy, Medium and Hard as difficulty mode are available in the Arcade mode. Power Ups *Sun Burst: Speeds up the liquid laser *Flower: A magic vine helps block enemies *Flame: Destroys a Sparx enemy *Lightning Bolt: Makes the liquid laser temporarily invulnerable *Music Note: Temporarily freezes the enemies Beat Box In Musa's minigame, she has to play the notes right without missing too much or she will be out of Winx. Playing the notes can be done by pressing either A, B or any of the four directional buttons on the + control pad. The right button to press is imaged by the note itself, and the right time to press is when the orange note falls on its grey shadow at the bottom of the screen. Missing notes can be done by either pressing the wrong button, pressing too fast or too late or by not pressing any button at all. The Dance Meter on the right side of the screen becomes green when notes are played right, and becomes all grey when notes are being missed. Six songs, Easy, Medium and Hard as difficulty mode and Easy, Medium, Hard and Extreme as pattern mode are available in the Arcade mode. The six songs available are: Bloomix, Stellarox, Heya Layla, Musacalitix, Floronomy and Tecnalogix. Power Ups *Sun Burst: Increases the score *Dew Drop: Clears arrows on screen *Flame: Increases Dance Meter (makes it become green) *Lightning Bolt: Increases catch areas (makes the grey shadows temporarily bigger) *Flower: Catches missed symbols Fashion Sense In Stella's minigame, she has to match outfits with the clothes cards without running out of health or she will be out of Winx. Flipping a clothe card can be done by pressing A. To make an outfit match, the flipped cards must have the same background color and each have a different outfit item (top, bottom, shoes). If the flipped cards don't match, Stella loses health. If she matches Darkar's face, the cards around are reshuffled. Twenty stages and Easy, Medium and Hard as difficulty mode are available in the Arcade mode. Power Ups *Music Note: Reveals two or three cards depending on matching mode *Dew Drop: Increases health *Flame: Reveals enemies *Lightning Bolt: Makes a match *Flower: Completes a match Firewall In Tecna's minigame, she has to break all the blocks with the ball without running out of health or she will be out of Winx. Moving the paddle can be done by pressing either right or left on the + control pad, releasing the ball by pressing A and blast fire by pressing B when the Fire Blaster is active. One hundred twenty five stages and Easy, Medium and Hard as difficulty mode are available in the Arcade mode. Power Ups *Dew Drop: Adds three one-time use balls *Music Note: Clears lowest row with blocks *Flame: Gains paddle Fire Blaster *Lightning Bolt: Extra life *Sun Burst: Heavy ball *Flower: A vine grows to keep the ball in play *Mushroom: Catches ball with paddle (three times in a row) *Star: Splits ball into two balls *Diamond: Bigger paddle *Heart: Faster paddle Enemy Power Ups *Large Black Ball: Shortens long paddle, destroys short paddle *Small Black Ball: Powers down paddle, can reverse paddle controls Nintendo DS Bloom Bloom's minigame is that she is having a nightmare and is trying to catch up to a strange shadow to increase the player's score. Flora In Flora's minigame, the player has to use the stylus to kill the bugs eating her plants. Layla Layla's minigame is Dance Dance Revolution. Musa In Musa's minigame, the player has to touch a piano key when an icon comes near there. Stella For Stella the player has to draw lines with the stylus to bounce the sunball to catch the pixies. Tecna Tecna's minigame includes making tracks to the ends and use the stylus to kill any bugs. Characters Profile Nintendo GBA Bloom *Name: Bloom *Origin: Planet Earth *Power: Dragon Fire *Phrase: Earth girls rule! *Boyfriend: Sky Flora *Name: Flora *Origin: The Fifth Marigold *Power: Flower and plants *Phrase: Peace out! *Boyfriend: Helia, I hope Layla *Name: Princess Layla *Origin: The Kingdom of Andros *Power: Tides and liquids *Phrase: Surf's up! *Boyfriend: Don't need one Musa *Name: Princess Musa *Origin: The Harmonic Nebula *Power: Music *Phrase: Royalty rocks! *Boyfriend: Riven Stella *Name: Princess Stella *Origin: The Kingdom of Valeria *Power: The Sun and the Moon *Phrase: Style is always in style! *Boyfriend: Brandon Tecna *Name: Tecna *Origin: Third Vector of the Binary Galaxy *Power: Anything digital *Phrase: I'll catch you on the download! *Boyfriend: Timmy, I think Nintendo DS Coming soon... Magic Closet Nintendo GBA Accessible through the Winx profiles, the magic closet is where the player can change the chosen Winx's outfit through a different selection for each. Selecting the outfit can be done by pressing right or left on the + control pad, and exiting the magic closet by pressing either A or B. Bloom The three outfits available for Bloom are: her season one casual clothes, her season three casual clothes, and a green Flora season one casual shirt style, a green skirt and green Bloom season three casual ankle heeled boot style. Flora The three outfits available for Flora are: her season one casual clothes, her season two casual beach clothes, and a hot pink top with a green vine on the left side from top to bottom of it, a hot pink skirt and hot pink Bloom season three casual boot heels style. Layla The three outfits available for Layla are: her season two casual clothes, her season two climbing clothes and her season two Earth dance club clothes. Musa The three outfits available for Musa are: her season one casual clothes, her season one casual clothes in different colors: blue top, purple pants and flash green shoes, and yellow tank top, black Musa season one casual pants style, and yellow and red Musa season casual shoes style. Stella The three outfits available for Stella are: a white long spaghetti strap shirt, orange three quarter pants, and green opened toe heels, a blue spaghetti strap shirt, a blue long skirt with a red belt and red opened toe heels, and a hot pink spaghetti strap long shirt with a blue belt, blue three quarter pants, and blue and purple opened toe heels. Tecna The three outfits available for Tecna are: a lavender turtle neck shirt, a lavender skirt, and lavender knee high boots, a red turtle neck shirt, a red skirt with green outlining the top of it, and green knee high boots, and a green turtle neck shirt, a blue skirt, and green ankle heeled boots. Nintendo DS Coming soon... Soundtrack Nintendo GBA #We Are the Winx #Stellarox #Bloomix #Floronomy #Tecnologix #Musacalitix #Heya Layla Nintendo DS Coming soon... Trivia *Aisha's name is Layla in both the GBA and DS versions. *Layla's game is the only one on the GBA that health cannot be restored. *Tecna's game is the only one on the GBA to give Power Ups to the enemies. *Musa's and Flora's games are the only ones on the GBA to respectively have a dance meter and a timer instead of a heart gauge or health bar. *Bloom and Layla are the only ones whose home planet's name was not changed in their profiles, remembering that Bloom also comes from Earth as she passed sixteen years on it. *In the Magic Closet, Layla is the only one to have three suits she wore in the series as her three clothes choices. *The six last songs of the GBA soundtrack are named after each of the Winx girls. *The song "Bloomix" has the same name than the first transformation of the sixth season and its title sounds a lot like the transformation song "Bloomix the Power of the Dragon", but is not related to them in any way. *Stella's kingdom is referred as "Valeria", instead of "Solaria". Gallery Winx Club Quest For The Codex ScreenShot 1.jpg Winx Club Quest For The Codex ScreenShot 3.png Winx Club Quest For The Codex ScreenShot 4.png Winx Club Quest For The Codex ScreenShot 5.jpg Winx Club Quest For The Codex ScreenShot 6.jpg Winx Club Quest For The Codex ScreenShot 7.jpg Category:Media Category:Games Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Console Games Category:Merchandise Category:Winx Club: Quest for the Codex